Talk:Chibaku Tensei
Translation google gives the translation of chibaku tensei (地爆天星) as "star explosion heavenly earth" (talk) 22:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) yahoo says it is "Area blast heaven star" : Let's not use online translators to translate skills, shall we? They're normally wrong. We have a ShounenSuki, who's really good at the translating jobs. Hakinu talk | 22:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC) i'm surprised we still don't have a translation (talk) 16:51, 27 June 2009 (UTC) where did all the type info come from Vik0z0z (talk) 22:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) the strongest jutsu can we say it's the strongest jutsu up until now?-- (talk) 22:50, December 25, 2009 (UTC) oh and please add the hand seal for it(2hands clapping each other) -- (talk) 18:22, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I dont think its the best justsu because when used it has high risks for the user, honestly I think Susanoos the best jutsu. When you say "best jutsu" do you mean all around or the strongest ect? Chibaku Tensei, in my opinion, is the most versatile jutsu. I dont think it is "The Best", there are plenty of other jutsu to consider. Dj q-pid (talk) 1.susanoo has the same damage as chibaku tensei(I think even more because it damages both the user's eye and body but chibaku tensei only damages the body) 2.no I mean the strongest one up until now;"there are plenty of other jutsu to consider" I agree with that;"in my opinion, is the most versatile jutsu" totally,but i say if U compare it with the other jutsus it beats all of them even those like susanoo amaterasu kirin rasenshuriken shinra tensei tailed beasts' menacing balls...-- (talk) 06:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) and also why isn't it in the kinjutsu list?-- (talk) 10:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :It hasn't been stated to be forbidden. Jacce | Talk | 10:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/439/01/ and also you don't need any confirmation because it is obvious that it's a kinjutsu it put a great deal of damage and pressure on nagato -- (talk) 11:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :It being damaging and exhausting does not mean it's a kinjutsu. So far, all the kinjutsu were either potentially lethal to the user, did great permanent damage to the user, or broke the laws of nature by, for instance, resurrecting the dead. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) effect im not so sure, so it traps the enemy in a big rock and they sufficate to death Chibaku tensei seen in ch 499 it was kind of weird when the nine tails muttered the sage of the six paths because that was the technique used to seal the jubi by seperating the chakra from the body and sealing away the body only differnence is he partioned the chakra, and another side note did you notice the menacing ball being suurounded by rock :Where did you see CT in 499? We don't know the technique RS used to separate the chakra of the Ten-Tails, but it was not CT. CT was used to seal its body, after its chakra was divided. What Naruto did wasn't CT. And the menacing ball wasn't surrounded by rock, the seal just appeared around the fox. Omnibender - Talk - 01:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) English name English TV stands just for the dubbed anime or for the subbed one too? Because if it's just for dubbed, how could you know it's name is Planetary Devastation, cuz the dub isn't out yet. Smartman202 (talk) 14:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) images Is it possible to find an image of the Chibaku Tensei forming? I feel that would illustrate the technique better. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Chibaku Tensei Sorry but if pain couldnt trap naruto while in 8 tailed form how did the Sage of Six Paths trap the ten tailed beast?Lil rob (talk) 07:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :The sage was probably stronger and more rested. Jacce | Talk | 11:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Agreed with Jacce. Pain had been fighting all day which would of used alot of chakra. Also, as stated by Pain himself, his power pales in comparison to the Sage. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Weaknesses Should the weakness of this technique be added to the page? Specifically the fact that if the black orb is destroyed, the technique is canceled? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 15:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :"The technique can be countered by taking advantage of the strong gravitational pull, using powerful techniques to destroy the black sphere..." That's taken directly from the article.---Cerez365™ 16:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sage of Six Paths ability Untill recently, the Sage was not given the recognition of the possesion of the abilities of the Six Paths of Pain. But this technique was in his infobox from the time of this technique's debut. Then why wasn't the the Deva Path also put in the Sage's Infobox's justu's section? (talk) 15:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Because until recently, no one knew that the Paths were actually abilities as well and only considered them to be the what Nagato had named the corpses.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Relations with other techniques Hello. Sorry, but isn't Chibaku Tensei derived from the union of Shinra Tensei and Banshō Tenin? Because it has the same effects of both techniques, and, more than that, Pain claps his hands as to merge the two techniques in order to create an orb.-- (talk) 13:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Most likely, but for now, it's a S.P.E.C.U.L.A.T.I.O.N. --Elveonora (talk) 13:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Fūinjutsu? Say, since this jutsu was used by the Sage of the Six Paths to seal the Ten-Tails away, shouldn't it be classified as Fūinjutsu?Norleon (talk) 23:53, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :You know, I was about to say it physically seals things away, but then that doesn't explain why only a Rinnegan user can summon it from the moon, so yeah, probably has some fuinjutsu going on. Good catch.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:36, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Didn't Madara say something about breaking the seal on the Ten-Tails' body when he was explaining stuff to young Obito? Omnibender - Talk - 02:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: He did indeed. He said that after he awakened the Rinnegan, he was able to break the seal holding the Gedo Mazō. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:16, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not to mention even if there wasn't an actual seal, Killer B's ink immobilization still classifies as fuuinjutsu. This immobilizes too and as stated there seems to be an actual sealing formula too or something. So I'm for yes--Elveonora (talk) 11:12, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Error This jutsu doesn't always consistently appear on Madara's jutsu list. I don't have the permission to null edit it so can someone else do it?--Rinneganmaster (talk) 04:40, May 15, 2014 (UTC) : No, you don't. He used it THIS chapter.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 05:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Is suppose to be on madaras page but doesn't appear. Someone needs to null edit the chibaku tensei page so it would appear on madaras jutsu's list. And yes I know he used it in chapter 676.--Rinneganmaster (talk) 06:16, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Connection to the Truth-Seeking Ball I seriously hate to bring this up, but when Madara uses Chibaku Tensei in the newest chapter, doesn't the black stuff he uses look very similar to the Truth-Seeking Ball of Wonders? Regarding that this technique is now somehow connected to everything, the possibility it could also be used for Chibaku Tensei isn't zero. Of course, it could just be that the Truth-Crushing Ball and Chibaku Tensei's black sphere just can't be distinguished from each other because of their appearance....your opinions? Norleon (talk) 13:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Tailed Beast Ball is also a black sphere and also appeared in this chapter, yet it's unrelated as far as we know. Kishimoto just seems to be repetitive when it comes to black orbs, not to mention the black substances that make up Black Zetsu and the chakra receivers.--BeyondRed (talk) 14:36, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::They are unrelated. Unless you imply that Chibaku Tensei is Magnet Release or something--Elveonora (talk) 17:42, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I wouldn't be surprised if it was... • Seelentau 愛 議 17:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC) "Fūinjutsu?" - Rooouuuund 2 Last year, I asked about this being a fuinjutsu since it was said that the Ten-Tails was sealed inside of the Chibaku Tensei. Now, while reading chapter 681 again, I noticed that Black Zetsu said that the Ten-Tails was "changed into the core of Chibaku Tensei" by Hagoromo's powerful fuinjutsu, which Naruto and Sasuke are also able to use now. Check the pages 8 and 9. Basically, how I understand it, CT is merely a physical prison while the actual seal is a different technique, unknown for the time being. Norleon (talk) 21:01, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :We will find out soon enough, but considering Naruto doesn't have Rinnegan, the fuuinjutsu part may be something that was used along with Chibaku Tensei after all--Elveonora (talk) 21:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::But then again, only a Rinnegan user may break the seal... but Naruto isn't a Rinnegan user and he can make half of it, so shrugs--Elveonora (talk) 21:53, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::My point is to remove "fuinjutsu" from this article as it turned out that it was not this technique that sealed the TT. CT was part of the imprisonment, but the seal that kept the TT inside of the moon was a different technique. Hence, CT is no fuinjutsu. Norleon (talk) 10:08, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Lets wait for them to use it first, okay?--Elveonora (talk) 12:31, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::: According to the Viz chapter, the Ten-Tails was turned into a Chibaku Tensei "core". In other words, that back energy sphere we see them using when this technique activates. The Ten-Tails, according to Black Zetsu, was made into one of those, and then became the moon. That is consistent with what we know and, yes, makes Chibaku Tensei still a fūinjutsu since it only further sealed the beast away. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::But is Chibaku Tensei YYR? :P and how can a non-Rinnegan user contribute to it?--Elveonora (talk) 16:27, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Doubtful. You forget that Hamura also contributed to the seal when it first occurred. Other than that, I simply don't know. That's what the chapter said, though. I'll quote Zetsu directly from Viz so that there is no misunderstanding: "Like I said, mother was previously sealed away by her own children. It was said to be a most powerful seal Naruto and Sasuke's markings. The jutsu referred to in the last sentence that transformed Ten-Tails into a Catastrophic Planetary Destruction core and turned it into the moon." ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:06, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Naruto and Sasuke as users Sooo... for those of you who haven't noticed, 690 is out (illegally). Go read if you want, then come and discuss whether Naruto, Sasuke, and Hamura are users. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 14:03, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :So Chibaku Tensei is a fuuinjutsu after all. And if I get it right, then "phantom" version of Hagoromo was actually one who used it, so I wouldn't say Naruto and Sasuke are users--Elveonora (talk) 14:12, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :No...it was Naruto and Sasuke...Not that they should be added until Monday--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:13, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Chibaku Tensei is a Rinnegan technique, Naruto doesn't have Rinnegan. You can even see the visage of Hagoromo in the background--Elveonora (talk) 14:17, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::It's true that it's a Rinnegan technique, but apparently Yin-Yang release can do anything, including turning someone/thing into a technique. So Naruto is a user, but it should be amended to (with Sasuke Uchiha) and the same with Sasuke, even if he has the Rinnegan, because he wasn't shown using it the usual way. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 15:46, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Edit: Didn't notice it was already done. :P MangekyoSasuke (talk) 15:55, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I don't agree with listing Naruto and Sasuke as users. Hagoromo activated it when they placed their seals, as evidenced by the markings appearing on his hands and the jutsu activating when he pressed his palms together. Sealing Kaguya was, in my view, clearly Hagoromo's doing. At best, Naruto, Sasuke and Hagoromo can perform it together, but to me that seems pointless when the actual sealing, i.e. activating the jutsu was all Hagoromo.--Reliops (talk) 06:41, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :I don't even get why people think Hagoromo was the one who cast the Chibaku Tensei. Hagoromo himself even stated that all he had to do was to summon them back to earth.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 07:03, August 29, 2014 (UTC) : I think it is like Black Zetsu's techniques like Kamui, portal etc. All of them should be removed including this.--Salamanxl (talk) 07:19, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hamura as a user only along with Hagoromo Hello. I tried to edit the infobox so that Hamura would be listed as a user only with his brother's help, but there's something wrong, despite the fact I copied the same scheme as the one used for Sasuke and Naruto. It's probably due to the macrons. I'm sorry for the trouble, but I did it because I think it's correct.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 16:08, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Six Paths Chibaku Tensei Just noting that mangastream named this Six Paths Chibaku Tensei. Waiting for the raws to confirm this. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:30, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Considering how other translations don't have giant texts on the left side of the page, I'm gonna assume for now that it was just added to make sense.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:07, August 29, 2014 (UTC) I think Mangastream is right... cmon that thing is beyond anything... planetary size... moon. Its not a normal chibaku tensei by any means.... Even more when we know how special Rikudou chakra/Rikudou Power is... Matianu.alexandruionut (talk) 19:09, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :No offense, but it's hard to take seriously. "Hey, my gut's tellin' me Mangastream is right, they must be right 'cause it looks more flashy than ordinary chibaku tensei"--Elveonora (talk) 19:12, August 29, 2014 (UTC) It didnt look like any chibaku tensei... its not about the flashy stuff its how this seal works... both naruto and sasuke had to touch her then that "thing" appeared in the background... and the sage of six paths got the tattto's back... there is no way that its just a simple chibaku tensei... Its not gut's its simple logic. Matianu.alexandruionut (talk) 21:24, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :It's different from the "normal" Chibaku Tensei only in how the gravity core is made.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 21:31, August 29, 2014 (UTC)